Gohan (SW)
: : Gohan is the eldest son of Goku And Chi-Chi,the older brother of Goten,the husband of Videl,and father of Pan and Truncks.Gohan is the first hybrid(half Saiyan,half Human)He is named after Goku's adoptive grandfather Grandpa Gohan. Gohan was born and raised till the age of 3and a half a peacefull life,until.the saiyans came to earth looking for a man called Kakarot,Who was really his father Goku.When Goku took Gohan to Kame Housefor the first time Gohan was kiddnapped by his evil uncle Raditz.Raditz ttold Goku that if he ever wanted to see his son alive again he would kill 100humans and pile them on the beach.Well while all this was going down Gohan was trying to figure out what to do however since he was only 3 he thought he couldnt do very much. Gohan was getting angry and his power level showed it but Raditz thought it was just a glitch.By the time Goku and Piccolo got there they where ready to fight.During the fight Gohan goes super saiyan.and almost defeats Raditz,however Gohan cant control his super saiyan abillities yet and faints from the power.Goku seeing an oportunity grabs Raditz from behind and tells Piccolo to fire his Special Beam Cannon and kills Raditz and Goku at the same time. By the time Krillin,Bulma,and Master Roshi get there Piccolo tells them that he is going to train Gohan for 1 whole year.Piccolo then takes Gohan with him to train in a far away desert but he leaves Gohan there for 6 months to train by himself. When the saiyans arive Gohan is ready to fight witth Piccolo.After Piccolo dies by saving Gohan Goku arrives and says he will handle things from there.When Gohan leaves a bit after he can tell something is wrong so he goes back and finds Goku there almost dead.Just then Goku tells Gohan to look at the moon and when he does he turns into a great ape and beats Vegeta. After the fight the fighters main objective was to go to planet Namek and get the Dragonballs there to revive there lost friends.After Gohan got his mom to let him go to Namek with Bulma and Krillin She makes him get a haircut,however Gohan brigs the guy to cut his hair like Goku's.When they board the ship Gohan takes out a suit that looks like his dad's except it has long sleeves. When they got to Namek they found out somebody else had beaten them to the Dragonballs.Frieza the evil tyrent that destroyed the entire saiyan race was after the Dragonballs for immortallity,however Vegeta was also there for the same wish. I will be back soon to write more but I am realy just going of the original story and tweaking it a bit this is my fist time doing a page please email me and give youre opinions.Thank you. Teen Goten SSJ DB UC by JJJawor.jpg 250px-Gotenjump.jpg GotenSuperSaiyan.png Gohan (SSJ4).gif Gohan (SSJ5).jpg SSJ2 Gohan (DBXTDI).jpg SSJ2 Teen Gohan (DBXTDI).jpg SSJ Gohan (DBXTDI).jpg Super Saiyan Gohan.png 170px-145-21.jpg 170px-GohanGokuDefeatCell.png 170px-Gohan teaching Videl.jpg Full Power.png Teenager Ghan.jpg Ultimate Gohan.jpg Imagess.jpg Goku Teen.jpg DownloadedFile-3.jpeg Goku Jr. Kamehameha1.jpg SSJ Goku Jr. Lite.jpg GotenSSJTemporakai3Yearslater.png Saiyan armor hero by dbzfan300-d35dj2n.png Saiyans.png Desendants1jpg.jpg Weku.png Kegan1.jpg Geil alta.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Characters who can fly Category:Gohan Category:Characters with ki Category:Male Characters